camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Johnson
Alexandria Jessica Johnson is a 17-year-old child of Aphrodite. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Alexandria Jessica "Jess" Johnson was born on July 31, 1997 to Rod Johnson and Aphrodite. Rod is a handsome, famous billionare and since Aphrodite is drawn to men like him, she married. Aphrodite loved Rod more than anything, so she gave their child the gift of beauty and powerful Charmspeak. Aphrodite was dreading the day that she would have to leave Rod, but she left anyway without notice. Hovever, She did leave a note. It read: "Dear Rod and Alexandria, I am sorry but I have to leave on short notice. Alexandria, I love you. You will one day meet somebody named Clover. Trust him and follow him. Rod, I also love you equally. I will never meet another man in my life that I will love more. Promise me to take care of Alexandria. I love the both of you. Never forget me. Love, your wife and mother." Rod did not know that Aphrodite was who she was, so he was devistated. He did his best to raise Jess, and he thought that she grew up fine. However, his business was starting to lose business, so he had to take care of that. When she was thirteen, she was sent to a boarding school in New York City. She didn't want to do with her father's glamour, so she dressed plainly and tried to be a tomboy. She didn't wear makeup and she dyed her blonde hair red. Jessica met a boy named Clover, just like her mother said she would. Clover took her to Camp Half-Blood, where she was told she was a demigod. She was claimed by Aphrodite the second both feet became inside of camp boundaries. She was given Aphrodite's blessing, which she did not like. She immediatley changed her clothes afterward. She now resides in Camp Half-Blood. She is known as the most powerful child of Aphrodite alive. Jess has led the Quest for the Flower of Aphrodite and has participated in the Quest for Aegis and Apollo. Jess' fatal flaw is her uncertanty. She can never decide what to do and whether if it is the right thing to do or not. She is often very uncertain about her powers and she is always very unsure of herself because she lacks in confidence. Early Life Jess was alone most of her life. She does not like fashion, makeup, or the idea of love. She is very powerful with Charmspeak and sometimes she uses it unintentionally. She also found out when she was nine she could make people fall in love with each other. She also found that she could change her hair color from red to pink, blue, and brown. Her eyes also appear to change color unintentionally. Nobody can really tell what color her eyes are. She started to dress like a tomboy when she was 14. She dyed her hair when she was 13. She never liked her father's life, so she tried to disconnect herself from it as much as she could. Jess felt like she always had dissapointed everyone because she had ADHD and she was always acting stupid, like she was doing the wrong thing. When she arrived at Camp Half-Blood, she felt like she didn't deserve all of the attention she had been getting. She thinks that she can't do anything without her mom's gifts, and she is always trying to prove herself wrong, but her "gifts" are always a part of her, no matter how hard she tries. Jess hates being a Daughter of Aphrodite and is not very proud of it. She doesn't like any of her siblings and is not much of a sister figure. She hates the popularity she gets for being a hero. She tries to disconnect herself from her siblings and many of them call her a "disgrace to Aphrodite." When Jess arrived at Camp Half-Blood, she noticed that she could control people's emotions. Jess hates all of her abilities and does not want any of them. Jess hates her real name, Alexandria, so she always goes by Jess, which is a name only known by her and her friends, even though she sometimes answers to Alexandria, Alex, A.J., Jessica, Jess, or Johnson. Appearance Jess has naturally blonde hair, and her hair color is based on her emotions: pink could be happy, energetic, excited, and peaceful, and black could be in a bad mood. Nobody can tell what color her eyes are because they are always changing color. She is insanely pretty but she is always trying to downplay her looks. Many boys fall in love with her all the time but she pretends to not notice. Jess is very modest. She is 5'8" and she wears glasses, but she uses contacts, something she does not like to speak of. She speaks in a British accent. Alliances *Kyle Packer (best friend) *Michael Harvey (boyfriend) *Estelle Avril *Clover Greenwood Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Catherine Elizabeth Adams *Ava Duvail *Kayleigh Buller *Roland Fredrick James Parks V *Icarus Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Jess can speak French because it is the language of love. *Jess can Charmspeak very powerfully. *Jess is the most powerful Charmspeaker at Camp. *Jess' Charmspeak is so powerful, even the gods themselves can't resist it. *Jess uses the dagger as her main weapon. *Jess can change her hair and eye color. *Jess can attract the same and opposite gender. *Jess can make people fall in love. *Jess carries a variety of love options. *Jess is the most powerful Daughter of Aphrodite. *Jess is extremely beautiful. *Jess possesses a lot of Aphrodite magic. *Jess is almost as skilled as Aphrodite. *Jess can control people's emotions. *Jess is good at almost everything. *Jess is very modest. *Jess' dagger means "beauty" in Greek. *Jess is extremely claustrophobic. Gallery h-5928.jpeg|Jess' dagger love_potion_1170.jpeg|Jess' love potions from Aphrodite imgres-122.jpeg imgres-131.jpeg imgres-14.jpeg imgres-15.jpeg photo.jpeg imgres-1211.jpeg|Brown hair 556354_536677286359900_1492558142_n.jpeg url-475.jpeg|Jess' questing backpack url-135.png url-165.png imgres-70.jpeg imgres-488.jpeg url-158.jpeg imgres-5.jpeg imgres-69.jpeg url-764.gif url-168.jpeg 558109_579300352097593_1476817276_n-23lkci0.jpg url-15r4.jpeg Imgres-6gbi .jpeg|Jess' necklace from Aphrodite Jess' Locket.jpg|Jess' magical locket that can heal any injury Il fullxfull.313155526.jpg|Jess' favorite necklace from her boyfreind Michael Harvey hqdefault-4.jpg AzDgv4RCIAAdcf8.png JESS.gif|Click to veiw maxresdefault-3.jpg Untitled_1.gif tumblr_mheug4Rg7W1s4fes8o1_500.jpg 526x297-dO3.jpg tumblr_mfveikTh8V1rhdvh1o1_400.gif 996843_632262726801355_2048184246_n.jpg minecraft-lizzie-momean-alh-052913.jpg Images-26.jpeg hqdefault-6.jpg AsylGNiCIAEgd0s-1.jpg 391564_481160658578230_849581372_n_thumb.jpg jess_LOL.png A8717b045fe111e285f622000a1f8e95 6.jpg B89019ec0e6811e3ab6822000a1fb191 6.jpg 4259708 o.gif|Click to View. ef7df254c3b211e2a52022000a1f9e5e_6.jpg 8eac6766c48f11e2a73822000aaa08a0_6.jpg 3fe424eabfb511e2a95722000a9f09e9_6.jpg a01eb30ab3f511e2971f22000a1f8c25_6.jpg bbb851a2bbd411e2ac8422000a1fbf16_6.jpg 19948048fd5c11e2b01422000aaa05b1_6.jpg 48b015ce9f1311e286a922000a1fb703_6.jpg 675985a2a9ca11e2866422000a1f9c90_6.jpg 9d6ae8262b0b11e3ab9622000a9f1423_6.jpg 71e31780ba4711e2968922000a9f38c5_6.jpg 19da1f9ea8ee11e29cbd22000a1fafdb_6.jpg acb7c0d2d59f11e1b5f71231381403d4_6.jpg b2f35060c54f11e2aae322000a1f9858_6.jpg 4a92af40c53411e29d7522000aaa07cd_6.jpg 17518132988f11e29e1622000a9d0ec7_6.jpg b4363e90bb6a11e2a1fa22000a1f9261_6.jpg f7e3f96e223211e3a5bc22000a9e2899_6.jpg 200_s.gif tumblr_mzp82kZlfe1qktmbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxe3v7kl3M1qktmbzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mg0tfroKwZ1qktmbzo1_500.jpg 3a517bf88a7211e3afab124b54cd00dd_6-1.jpg 917352_264723067027442_787333682_a.jpg e72386a094a411e38e5d121b2a62da1f_6.jpg 1c3bcbfcbb8f11e387e60002c9d3aae2_6.jpg 255e44f8a87f11e3a50a0eb316d7d585_6.jpg 62bb255ab29d11e3b2e91251caec0405_6.jpg 1737547_590571504369103_574794844_a.jpg 2a1b140ea8f611e3bd0e123434e8f4f7_6.jpg profile_856906609_75sq_1391357172.jpg profile_611311508_75sq_1389275436.jpg maxresdefault45.jpg lizziespic.jpg Jess.jpg img-thing767.jpeg hqdefault32.jpg hqdefault-626.jpg efb38d58779711e3a04a12011bcf227e_6.jpg BK0PHrICMAIItCJ.jpg aa5ea108469511e3b77322000a1f8db4_6.jpg A3CZ-dQCQAAenjk.jpg a33b2f5e6c2911e382311243a21a840d_6.jpg 7261d336591611e388f61200cc92a940_6.jpg 6f5f9e0e5bda11e39b7d1242f82131a8_6.jpg 6ce557fa463011e396ca22000a9e0933_6.jpg 659ebd187c4c11e395071278ba1dfd3f_6.jpg 633ce0e67b0111e3b44b129f2116e0a8_6.jpg 51c397f051f911e3964c0e328e6d4743_6.jpg 30b6cd2a68d311e3bf01128d86d26cdc_6.jpg 2df43b4676d811e3981a0afa19a1d1dd_6.jpg 196061_539348376092791_750816026_n.jpg 15878f6a805e11e390a4127879bef3db_6.jpg 1093bbc652c511e3b14f0e94fcbcd8ca_6.jpg 0c76a03a456411e3a53722000aeb43de_6.jpg 0527e5ec95c211e3b3280e6d664ea71a_6.jpg dc247a14a879b56c503b9debd2af8838.jpeg 10175208_826027080744250_663233303_a.jpg 10249141_652910514775529_1094283545_a.jpg 10251466_848408005173233_601163346_a.jpg 10311109_292809494217964_1719462185_a.jpg 10369425_1468328816735414_1295626369_a.jpg 10358441_582743601840074_966775486_a.jpg 10349626_1494155230814849_1199389019_a.jpg 10401772_487788067989734_17533802_a.jpg 10375554_314725121985631_2047574284_a.jpg 10518160_485075928292525_378629274_a.jpg 10483429_1434881926789560_1989565672_a.jpg 1941141_1440420152901330_1322410975_a.jpg 915665_635830093190728_1123049717_a.jpg johnson.jpg x240-7ID.jpg Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:Charmspeaker Category:Hero Category:Camper Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:British Category:Greek Category:Uncertainty Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22